mycandylovecandiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Naomi Greene
The American Transfer Student Naomi moved to France from America when she was 15. She spent her first year of high school in a city fairly close to Sweet Amoris, so they would frequently visit on vacations. She had a relatively easy childhood, living in the suburbs of Iowa before moving to France. Even after living in France for a year or so, Naomi is still not very familiar with Europe and struggles with communicating with her classmates on occasions. About History Naomi is a half-Chinese half-Canadian girl who previously lived in Iowa. Her father, being an artist, decided to move everybody to France abruptly when he couldn't find good inspiration in the United States. Naomi and her mother objected to this- she was just about to go to high school, and moving to an entirely new country would affect the whole family. However, upon learning that Naomi's aunt, Agatha, lived in France, the family became less hostile to the idea of moving. Eventually, the Greene's traveled to France, Naomi and her mother only knowing a few phrases. Her father, having grown up in Quebec, knew some Canadian-French and was able to communicate for them if somebody they approached did not know English. In this period, Naomi became rather quiet and distant. She didn't like to socialize with the students in her area, and decided to spend most of her time practicing trumpet and reminiscing the old days in Iowa. She managed to find a sports facility a few kilometers away that had batting cages, so when she wasn't shutting herself away, she begged her father to take her there and practice. At this high school, Naomi met Laeti and Ken. They managed to get Naomi to open up more and be like herself, instead of having the quiet and dejected personality she showed to the rest of the students. The time came when Naomi's father decided they could afford to move into Sweet Amoris, where her aunt lived. This time, Naomi and her mother agreed to move. The high school there had a friendly environment, not to mention their aunt always stayed around in that area. With a rather reluctant goodbye to Laeti and Ken, Naomi moved to her new high school. Life at Sweet Amoris Naomi's first day at Sweet Amoris led to her befriending Nathaniel, antagonizing Amber, and annoying Castiel. She and Li became acquaintances to an extent, based on the fact they were both Chinese (half, in Naomi's case); they didn't talk much, since Li was part of Amber's clique. Appearance Naomi has neatly cut black hair that has since then grown from the time she arrived in Sweet Amoris. She has brown-gold eyes and a constant smile on her child-like face. Naomi's main outfit consists of an off-the-shoulder shirt with a bright colored pair of shorts and sneakers. Her sense of fashion is somewhat questionable to others; she has a distinct lack of formal and dark colored clothing. Despite this, you can also catch her wearing warm shades of grays on some days, along with wearing her hair up if she really puts in the effort. As for Naomi's complexion, she is rather tan from the days of band camp (in the summer before moving to France) and intense baseball days. She had acne when she was younger, but most traces have faded and only some faint scars remain. She is of about average height. Sometimes she wishes she were a bit taller, because "being average is boring," according to her. Naomi isn't built like the "skinny Asian girl" from K-Dramas, either; along having a little bit of pudge on her stomach, she also has muscular calves and, to an extent, some muscle in her thighs and biceps. Personality Naomi is a hard working and optimistic person at heart. She almost always has a smile on her face- if she doesn't, something incredibly upsetting must have happened to her. That happens about once in a blue moon. Due to her optimistic demeanor, Naomi may come off as naive to some people; she sometimes uses this to her advantage, choosing to annoy her enemies like Deborah and Amber. Naomi isn't above using her cute face and innocent look for her own benefit- this trait adds a bit of "spice" into what would otherwise be considered a sweet personality. Relationships Students at Sweet Amoris ' [[Nathaniel|'Nathaniel]] Naomi took a liking to Nathaniel quickly, as he showed her around the school and was overall very kind to her. He helped tutor her and improve her French, while Naomi helped him get out and enjoy life a little more. Naomi has a sort-of-maybe crush on him- they hang out quite often. [[Castiel|'Castiel']] Castiel confuses Naomi more than anything. In turn, Naomi somewhat annoys Castiel, with her stupidly obvious questions and naive attitude. Naomi tried to befriend him when she first arrived at Sweet Amoris, but he brushed her off, leaving her bewildered and slightly scared of him. Although she is not close to Castiel, Naomi still tries to greet him outside of school, especially if it means her getting to pet Demon. She has yet to see his soft side. [[Lysander|'Lysander']] Naomi sees Lysander as a true mystery, and she often gravitates towards him in the hallways in an attempt to become better friends with him. She harboured a crush on him out of pure curiosity for a few weeks, but it slowly disappeared as he opened up more. [[Armin|'Armin']] Armin is one of Naomi's good friends. During her first year in France, she spent much of her time shut in her room playing video games, so Armin is the perfect person to talk about them with her. Naomi's goal one day is to bring Armin to one of her baseball games. [[Kentin|'Kentin']] Naomi finds Kentin extremely kind and likes him a lot. Kentin harbors no feelings for her, but they are still close friends. Kentin is grateful to Naomi defending him against bullies, while Naomi is grateful to Kentin for befriending her in her previous school. Iris Naomi thinks Iris is really nice, and in turn, Iris thinks Naomi is pleasant to be around. After the Deborah misunderstanding, they are closer friends. Sometimes Naomi visits the music club solely to hang out with Iris. Melody At first, Melody disliked Naomi for being so close to Nathaniel. After seeing the two were merely close friends, Melody gradually started to talk to Naomi. Naomi doesn't know of Melody's jealousy, but admires her for keeping good grades and helping Nathaniel. Violette Like she does with most quiet people, Naomi tries to socialize with Violette as much as she can. She admires Violette's artistic abilities, since she cannot draw at all. Kim Like the situation with Castiel, Naomi often can't understand Kim's sarcasm. It doesn't annoy Kim as much, so they are still on good terms. Peggy The two share a mutual dislike of each other, so Naomi tends to avoid Peggy in the hallways. However, she appreciates the effort put into the school newspapers. Amber Naomi annoys Amber to no end. Amber is one of the only people where Naomi purposely acts oblivious and obtuse just to get on their nerves. Naomi wants to like Amber, but finds that she can't. Other Candies River Stewart River was possibly one of Naomi's first friends in the Multicandy-verse. They met on the baseball team, River being the pitcher and Naomi catching for her. Since they are the main pitcher and catcher duo, they hang out a lot during practices and during free times, discussing strategy and baseball in general. Although Naomi is much more naive and simple-minded, she gets along well with River with her mutual love of baseball. Trivia * She was born in Canada, then moved to Iowa as a baby. * Naomi can play the piano and the trumpet. She was in the school band in middle school. * She has never owned a pet before and adores Demon (even though Castiel scares her). * Naomi jokingly proclaimed herself as the "vice captain" of the baseball team, but is much less assertive and leader-like than River. * Naomi likes cold weather and food. * Sometimes she chews on ice just to get stress out. __NEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:Candies N-P Category:Candies Category:Lysander